muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eiffel Tower
'' episode (Gonzo's Talent Show)]] " (The Muppet Show episode 520)]] The Eiffel Tower is a iron lattice tower located on the Champ de Mars in Paris, France that was built in 1889. It has the distinction of being the single most visited paid monument in the world. Built as the entrance arch for the 1889 World's Fair, it was the world's tallest structure until the creation of the Chrysler Building in New York City in 1930. References * For the [[Fraggle Rock (France)|French Fraggle Rock]], one of Uncle Traveling Matt's postcards comes from his visit to the Eiffel Tower. * In the book Hide & Seek, Near & Far, Grover and Elmo visit the Eiffel Tower. * In A Love Note for Baby Piggy, Baby Piggy and Baby Kermit play to Paris in a balloon, where Piggy requests to visit the "awful tower." * Baby Fozzie demolishes the structure trying to get his cape from being caught on the tower in the Muppet Babies episode "Masquerading Muppets". * The Eiffel Tower appears as a rocket part option in the View-Master Interactive Vision game, Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director. * Count von Count and The Countess reminisce about a date they had near the Eiffel Tower in a 1992 episode of Sesame Street, singing "Ah Yes, I Remember it All." * Kermit appears in front of the Eiffel Tower in one of the Kermit's World Tour magnets. * Johnnie Steele and Lucille plan to drive a pair of motorcycles off of the Eiffel Tower in the second issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book. * In a Sesame Street episode, Grundgetta shows Gina and the kids pictures her cousin drew while on her world tour. One of which is the Awful Tower. * Miss Piggy imagines a trip with Kermit to Paris, including the Eiffel Tower in Ready, Set, Recycle!. * In a Sesame Street promo poster, Grover is seen making a replica of the Eiffel Tower from cans. * In the Sesame Street song "It's Hip to Be a Square", the Eiffel Tower is among the various locals in the photo collage during the lyric "No matter where I go." * In the Sesame Street CD-ROM game, Search and Learn Adventures, Sherlock Hemlock and Watson travel to Sesame Street from England. On their journey, they pass through France and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background. * In The Muppets, Mary daydreams about Gary proposing to her (in what appears to be a painting) in front of the Eiffel Tower. * In the "Elmo the Musical" segment, "Pizza the Musical," the Eiffel Tower appears among other objects when Elmo tries to think up a subject for his musical. Eifel-Shalom.jpg|''Shalom Sesame'' Image:Awful_tower_love_note_for_baby_piggy.JPG|Baby Piggy and Baby Kermit visit the "Awful Tower." Image:Eiffel_mb417.jpg|"Masquerading Muppets" EweCanDoIt-Eifel.jpg|''Neat Stuff To Know & To Do'' Eifel-OpenSesame.jpg|''Open Sesame'' Image:Piggy_tower_paris.JPG|Piggy dreams of the Eiffel Tower in Ready, Set, Recycle! Image:3012l.jpg|"Ah Yes, I Remember it All" Search&Learn-Eiffel.png|''Search and Learn Adventures'' 4011-Tower.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Episode 4011 Image:ET-ETM.jpg|Elmo imagines the Eiffel Tower in "Pizza the Musical." Image:SG-Tower.png|Super Grover 2.0 Image:Muppet Babies 2018 Eiffel Tower.jpg|Promo shot from Muppet Babies (2018) External links * Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Real World Locations